


Excuse me, Professor?

by esqueish (mogigraphia)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/pseuds/esqueish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just needs to speak with his biology professor, Dr. Oliver. Originally posted 6/17/2010, on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me, Professor?

Dr. Reid Oliver (for the last time, not Mister. He has a doctorate for a reason.) is seated behind his desk, going cross-eyed from grading papers. His hand is stiff from holding his red felt tipped pen for what feels like hours, this one is probably about to run out of ink, considering how often he uses it. He tells himself that he can't help if his students are idiots, and can't pick up a Biology textbook to save their lives. 

 _Horrible. Please reread chapter one, and perhaps I'll let you make up this assignment for half credit_ , is scrawled along the top of Parker Snyder's midterm paper on human reproduction. Idiots, the lot of them. Reid caps his pen, tossing it on the table and rubbing his eyes. He should've finished these last night, so he wouldn't have to come in at this god awful early hour to complete them before his classes. These so called 'idiots' are rubbing off on him, it seems. 

He almost doesn't hear the knock, it's so quiet. The second one is louder, and makes him jump a little and look towards the door, taking off his reading glasses to bring the person standing in his office doorway into focus. 

"Sir? Dr. Oliver? I'm not late, am I?" 

It's Luke Snyder, the sophomore English major who spends half his afternoon class staring out of the window. Reid had forgotten they'd scheduled a meeting this morning. "You look like you could use some sleep. Or coffee." Reid chuckles thinly, waving him into the room. 

"Both sound delightful. What can I do for you, Mr. Snyder?" Luke comes further into the room, looking around at the anatomy models on the shelves lining Reid's third floor office in the Hughes science building with interest. He doesn't seem to have the same apprehension that most students do when they come to speak with him, for whatever reason, Luke is not intimidated by the grizzly-bear-turned-biology-professor act. 

"Who do you think you are, Stephen King?" Reid follows Luke's pointed index finger, to the anatomically correct heart being used as a paperweight on his desk. Reid smirks, sitting behind his desk and leaning back in his chair. 

"That was modeled after a forty three year old man with heart decease, not a young boy." Luke is comically surprised, eyebrows stretching up his forehead. "I don’t just read textbooks, Mr. Snyder. I happen to be a fan of Misery, Pet Sematary, and among others. What do you need?" Reid has had far too little sleep to attempt at tact or politeness. 

Luke looks a little sheepish, looking down at the floor, and says, "Well, my uncle is getting married on the twenty-fifth, and I'm pretty sure that's the date of the chapter twelve exam." Reid looks at him, nonplussed. 

"Your point?" Luke looks flustered, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could reschedule with you, and maybe take it on the twenty-sixth instead?" 

Reid studies him for a moment, then returns to his papers, scanning through a paper by a freshman who apparently failed third grade grammar. "Nope." 

Luke splutters, his hands on his hips. "My uncle is getting married, I can't exactly move that to another date," he says, his lips in a pout. "Could I take it on the twenty fourth, then? A day early?" 

"No." Luke makes an agitated noise, and Reid is almost amused. "I don't allow make up days, no exceptions. Not even for you, Mr. Snyder." Reid's quite aware of how much influence Luke's family has at the university, half of them work here, and the other half are long time donors and board members. But, unlike the rest of Reid's colleagues, he refuses to be intimidated by them. 

"Oh come on, it's not as if I'm coming to you the day before, or with some ridiculous excuse. Do you need confirmation by a third party?" Luke is getting annoyed now, and Reid watches him gesticulate with interest. It'd be a crime not a acknowledge how attractive the young blonde is, especially like this. Reid thinks that it's too bad he has a policy of not fucking his students, he can easily imagine spreading Luke out over his desk, blushing and stammering innocently. "It's my uncle's wedding!"

"And I really don't care," Reid says, partly because he doesn't, and partly because he wants to see Luke get angry. He sprawls his legs as he leans back in his large leather chair, smirking. 

Luke begins to fume, looks like he's on the edge of really raising his voice, and he opens his mouth to speak and pauses. And smiles, a little secretively. Reid raises an eyebrow. 

"Maybe I could do you a favor?" He suggests, leaning against the bookcase behind him. "Or a few favors?" Reid snorts dismissively, shaking his head. 

"Like what, grading papers? You're getting a C in my class, I doubt you could be of help with these Advanced Molecular Biology exams." Reid laughs to himself, his hand rolling his pen across the table. "This isn't high school, I have no erasers for you to clap." Reid is thinking that he was being particularly witty, when Luke pushes himself off the bookcase, crossing the small room slowly, his smile widening as he saunters closer to Reid's chair, shucking off his omnipresent red jacket.

"I was thinking along other lines…?" He says, and the look on his face is wicked to say the least. Reid starts to frown, part of his brain starting to catch on, the other half unwilling to believe that he is really being offered sexual favors by a student. 

Luke drops to his knees, beginning to fitting himself between wide open knees before Reid has the chance to saw a word. Reid is momentarily frozen by Luke's hands sliding up his thighs, enough so that it takes until there are warm palms in the creases between pelvis and hip. This is where Reid grabs Luke's forearms, looking at him like he's grown not only a second head, but a third and fourth. 

"Would it be too forward if I asked you what the hell you thought you were doing?" 

There is still a warm body between Reid's thighs, and it might be that which is clouding his head as Luke looks at him far too innocently for what Reid just intercepted. Reid tightens his hands, and Luke winces a little. There, that's better. 

"Speaking a language I thought you would understand," Luke retorts, pouting like he's five and Reid is withholding candy. It's all Reid can do not to find it adorable, this is definitely not the time or place. 

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Snyder, but fellatio is not a language." 

"I'm starting to believe the rumor that you're an alien," Luke says darkly, still attempting to pull his arms free. Reid scowls. Maybe he was kind of…okay, he was really an asshole, but alien? That was uncalled for. Reid yanks Luke up by the hold he has on the blonde, twisting him around and bending him over, pressing him to his desk. 

"Oh I don't know about that, this feels pretty human to me," Reid says, low and heated, as he presses his hips forward against the swell of Luke's ass, letting him feel the hard on that he's developing. Luke whimpers, wiggling, papers crinkling beneath him. Reid lets go of Luke's wrists, but keeps him pinned down with the weight of his body, freeing his hands to run down Luke's sides.

"Oh," is all Luke manages to choke out, Reid can feel him shivering a little. He would get a little worried, except that Luke is alternating between pressing his ass backwards and rubbing himself against the desk, his body heating up under Reid's hands. Said hands find their way down to Luke's hips, and there's a little something he can feel in Luke's pocket that almost makes him laugh out loud, but instead he fishes it out, and it is exactly what he expected it to be. 

"Lubricant, Mr. Snyder? Did you come here expecting to fuck me? Do I look like the kind of professor that lets any student in his bed?" Reid gives Luke a swat, just enough to be a little more than playing, but instead of Luke squeaking and ducking his face against the wooden table top, he's treated to a high moan, and that makes Reid even harder. He spanks Luke again, a little firmer, and that really should hurt. 

"Yes, oh please yes," Luke is breathless, reaching up to grasp the other side of the desk, and Reid can see his knuckles are white. So Reid does it again, and he is enjoying the noises Luke is making far too much. 

"What a naughty little boy," Reid murmurs with some surprise, biting his bottom lip as Luke moans again, and he's a naughty boy himself it seems, because if they had more time, Reid might be looking around his office for a ruler or his bendy wooden pointer. Instead, he gives Luke's backside one more smack, squeezes to drag another squeal out of him, and then Reid's hands go to hips again, caressing the front of Luke's jeans on his way to check his pockets. "I thought so, you're always so prepared for class, with every writing utensil you could possibly need," Reid says, pulling the little foil condom package from Luke's right pocket and popping the fly on his jeans while he's there. 

He bends down over Luke, still fondling Luke's cock through his pants. Reid's lips find his ear. "You better keep your grip tight on this desk, I don't want you pushing any papers off while I fuck you." Luke moans, hips jerking like he isn't sure whether to press forward or backward. 

"Now I know you like the sound of your own voice, are you going to put it in me or what?" Reid can hear both amusement and annoyance through haze of Luke's voice, and he chuckles a little as he unzips Luke's pants, pushing them down and out of the way, and then does the same to his own slacks. 

"Maybe I should just leave you like this," Reid says in a musing tone, even as he flips the cap on the lube and begins to slowly circle that tight ring of muscle that has Luke murmuring nonsense into a stack of blue essay booklets. 

"I might have to hurt you," Luke retorts, laughing weakly and then hissing and arching his back as Reid presses a finger in. "I would definitely have to hurt you, god, you better not stop." Reid chuckles to himself as he pulls back a little, rolling the condom on. 

"Actually it's Reid, but that is a nickname people have given me," he says lightly, continuing a torturously slow rhythm with his hand, and Reid can almost sense Luke rolling his eyes. Reid uses the remainder of the tiny tube on himself, his hips doing most of the work while he makes a tight circle of his hand, shivering a little as he surveys Luke, spread out just like he's pictured him. He doesn't realize how long he does this until Luke looks over his shoulder, annoyed. 

"Did you fall asleep? In case you haven't noticed…" Reid quiets him by pulling his hand away and replacing the one with two, and he can see the instant line of tension up Luke's back, unintelligible words escaping his lips in a whisper. He keeps this up for a few minutes, quietly watching Luke toss his head and gasp, until the man stretched across the desk makes another impatient noise. "Fuck me before I-" Reid lines himself up and slides in slowly, and whatever threat Luke was about to make disintegrates into the kind of cursing that could make a frat boy blush. 

He must be too leisurely for Luke's tastes, because he's already rocking his hips back, a needy whines pouring out of him. Reid finds himself bending further over Luke, his hands managing to find bare desk amidst the stacks of papers and textbooks. His speed increases, making quick little thrusts that have Luke meeting him in the middle, and yeah, Reid's making those stupid little 'ngh' noises, but he doesn't think that Luke is really paying attention right now. 

The steady, wet  _slap-slap-slap_  sounds of their skin meeting seem like the loudest thing in Reid's tiny office, even above their groans and mutters. Reid bends so that his forehead rests almost between Luke's shoulders, his breath hot on the slight dip of Luke's spine. A person wouldn't know it just to look at him, but Reid's decided that Luke has some terrific latissimus dorsi. His hands find Luke's hips again, and drift upwards, eventually they rest flat against Luke's stomach, feeling abdominals flex and flex. They're rocking the desk beneath them, a slow methodical thumping that gives Casey Hughes, who is mopping on the other side of the building, brief pause before cranking up Black Sabbath on his walkman.

It isn't too long before Luke's hips begin to stutter, the rhythm becoming _quickquickquickquick_ and then his moans are going higher and higher until Reid thinks that only dogs could hear him, and he's squeezing around him  _hard_  and that's all she wrote. Reid groans deep in his chest as his orgasm rips through him like an electrical current. He slumps onto Luke's back for a moment, breathing deeply, breathing in Luke. 

"Okay, hop up, I need to breathe too." Reid stands, pulling his boyfriend up with him by his waist. Luke laughs as little, reaching down for the jeans and boxer briefs around his ankles. "God, I thought someone was going to walk by at anytime, and then you'd have to explain how you have a fetish for roleplaying student and teacher relationships with your previous student!" Reid rolls his eyes, sitting back in his chair without retrieving his slacks from the floor, his button up just covering his crotch. 

"No one else is here besides us, it's not even seven in the morning yet," he says dismissively, fixing his tie while still neglecting his pants. "You didn't come on any term papers, did you?"

Luke looks at the desk while he zips up, and chuckles. "No, but I did come on your request to be moved to a large office."

Reid lets out a long suffering sigh.


End file.
